Two-Bit's Disney Disorder
by Kylelover101
Summary: Two-Bit has a Disney Song for every member of the gang, but watching him sing and dance is just the fun part.
1. Chapter 1 Under The Hood

**Alright everyone, this is a humorous fic starring: TWO-BIT! I never write about the guy, so I figured that this idea was pitch-perfect for him. Now, I understand most of these movies WERE NOT made in the 60's but let's just let the Greaser sing and Dance (cause that's just downright funny)**

**I don't own anything, S.E. Hinton owns**_ The Outsiders_** and **_Disney_ **owns the songs I'll be borrowing for the moment. **

**Enjoy. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Two-Bit's Disney-Disorder**

**WARNING:** The content you are about to read may become contagious to sing-along, dance around to, or be tempted to pop-in a Disney movie afterwards. Do not drink and watch Disney. Watching Disney after three hours straight might increase your chances of becoming an addict. Not Advised for adult usage without Children attended.

WORDS = Normal Story

_WORDS = Singing _

* * *

**Chapter 1-Under The Hood **

Lollygagging about, Ponyboy was at his usual spot in the park day dreaming. Yesterday he had met a beautiful red-head named Cherry with Johnny and Two-bit at the movies. Johnny had saved her from being groped on by Dallas.

Pony couldn't get this girl out of his head, but nevertheless, Two-bit was slightly worried.

"Ponyboy." He nudged the Greaser. "Ponyboy, you listenin' to me?"

"I gotta' see her again!" Ponyboy chirped, "Tonight! I'm sure someone from the school knows where she lives, I could visit her!"

"Ponyboy, will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the dusty-city where it belongs? " Two-bit strode off to his friend. Ponyboy snapped his fingers, coming to an idea, "I'll get Johnny to create a distraction for her to come to the door and when she answers it-"

"Ponyboy!" Two-bit stepped forward. "Listen to me, The Soc world, it's a mess. Life Under The Hood, is better than anything they got up there!" Ponyboy backed up and sat on the edge of the bench.

_"The corvettes are always faster_  
_according to their sake."_

Two-bit frowned seeing Ponyboy wasn't even looking at him, he gripped the Auburn's chin to make him look at him.

_"You dream about going over there_  
_But that is a big mistake."_

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, thinking Two-bit was wrong.

_"Just look at the world around you_  
_Right here on the sandy floor_  
_Such wonderful things surround you."_

Right then Ponyboy was welcomed with a nice breeze while two-bit skipped off, jumping to the sidewalk to perform his dance.

_"What more are you looking for?"_

_"Under the Hood,_  
_Under the Hood."_

He noticed two girls walk towards him and he started dancing neer them, broadcasting their Greaser-girl, tight skirts.

_"Pony it's better_  
_down where it's wetter,_  
_Take it from me." _

He added a wink, only to be punched in the gt, sent sailing into the fountain where Ponyboy cracked up. Two-bit shook himself off, approching Ponyboy again.

_"Up on the top they're smug all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away." _

_"Why not be bashing'_  
_Full time to slashing'_  
_Under the Hood."_

Somewhere neerby a group of street players heard Two-bit's singing and decided to join in. They bashed their drums, strummed their guitars and played along to Two-bit's voice. Two-bit and the lead singer of the greaser-band linked arms.

_"Down here all the Grease is happy_  
_As off through the cars we roll._  
_The Grease up above's not happy,"_

Two-bit frowned, facing Ponyboy waving his finger in front of the little Greaser, as if he were warning him.

_"They sad 'cause they in their hole_  
_But Grease in the hole is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate"_

Ponyboy frowned in sympathy watching Two-bit point out to the shadow puppets he made along the stone walls in the park of a Greaser in jail and then being strapped to an electric chair.

_"One day when the boss get angry-"_

Two-bit pointed to the lead singer who was ten octaves lower than Two-bit on a singing level.

_"Guess who's gon' be on the plate"_

Two-bit snatched a spare guitar, playing along to the band as more and more Greasers came to join in on choreography, doing flips, slides and other cool talents.

_"Under the Hood_  
_Under the Hood_  
_Nobody beats us_  
_blames us, and kills us."_

_"Cept' in Oakie-City"_

_"We what the rich folks calls a crook_  
_Under the Hood we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles_  
_Life is the Soda-bubbles_  
_Under the Hood."_

Two-bit took center of the crowd as everyone continued to play.

_"Since life is sweet here_  
_We got to be here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the sting an' the ray  
__They get the urge 'n' start to race."_

The two cars took off and Ponyboy watched in amazement as it was a tie, of course no one cares about the grass they were ruining and kicking up.

_" We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the Hood "_

Two-bit stopped playing to name off some Greasers.

_"The Greaser play the flute_  
_The Rebel play the harp_  
_The Player play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp"_

_ "The Delinquent play the brass_  
_The Thug play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul."_

More and more Greasers came to play on with Two-bit's singing. A little show of Greasers flicked out their blades,tossing them in the air and catching them again.

_" This guy he can play_  
_The lings on the strings."_

Two-bit pointed to himself, smirking.

_"The gangs rockin' out_  
_The black girls she sings_  
_The boys and the girls_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh those Shepard Boys blow!"_

Pretty soon everyone was rocking out to Two-bit's playing, joining in clapping their hands to the beat. Johnny Cade arrived to the park, looking around in amazement until he found Ponyboy in the middle of everything sitting on the bench. He rushed over to his pal, whispering in his ear saying he got a ride into Soc-town, they were going to find Cherry. Ponyboy gasped and left Two-bit without the older Greaser knowing.

_"YEAH! Under The Hood!"_

_"Under The Hood" _

Everyone joined in

_"Under The Hood"_

_ "When the radio_  
_Begin the tunio-_  
_It's music to me."_

Two-bit then went from twirling around the fountain to kicking up some Sand.

_"What do they got, a lot of sand?_  
_We got a hot-greaser band!"_

Pretty soon a ton of Greasers started a conga-line, dancing to the beat, while two-bit, unbenoist that Ponyboy had left already, continued to sing.

_" Each little Grease here_  
_know how to jam here_  
_Under the Hood. "_

Two-bit pointed to another group of kids dancing along.

_"Each little thug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the Hood"_

Two-bit waved on some bigger Greasers and soon he was lifted up.

_"Each little kid here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Gimmie' some water_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the Hood!"_

Everyone started their little solo before ending with a bang that involved to Pointing where Ponyboy was once sitting. Two-bit was confused, where did Ponyboy go?

"Ponyboy?" He called. All the Greasers groaned, slowly walking away to what they were doing before, leaving Two-bit to sit by himself.

"Man, Darry's gotta' staple gun that boy's feet to the floor."

* * *

**The first chapter is complete, tell me what ya'll thing about the "Greaser" vision of Disney. I know this movie wasn't made in the 60's but I think Two-bit would have loved seeing Sebastian the Crab singing, don't you? **

**Reviews, please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2 A Greaser World

**R.I.P Robbin Williams. O' Captain, my Captain. Okay, I think I can post this without crying. **

**I don't own anything, S.E. Hinton owns**_ The Outsiders_** and **_Disney_ **owns the songs I'll be borrowing for the moment. **

**Enjoy. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Two-Bit's Disney-Disorder**

**WARNING:** The content you are about to read may become contagious to sing-along, dance around to, or be tempted to pop-in a Disney movie afterwards. Do not drink and watch Disney. Watching Disney after three hours straight might increase your chances of becoming an addict. Not Advised for adult usage without Children attended.

WORDS = Normal Story

_WORDS = Singing _

* * *

**Chapter 2-A Greaser World **

Two-Bit sat on the couch as a Disney Movie played on the TV. He smiled along to the characters jumping around on the TV. Although, his vision was blocked when Darry and Soda came into the living room.

"I don't understand why YOU have to come, Darry! I'm fifteen!" Soda screamed, standing in front of the TV. Two-Bit frowned, trying to move his head around Soda's legs to see the TV better.

Darry frowned, "Soda, you can't drive yet-"

"I can still drive! Dad taught me."

"Just because you can drive, doesn't mean it's legal. I'm going with you and that's final!" Darry growled. Soda pouted, normally it would be Ponyboy and Darry fighting, but this was a rare occurrence that Soda even hollered. Darry and Soda shifted positions, but only for a moment as Darry was blocking the TV. Two-Bit sighed, moving his head the opposite way to watch his beloved characters.

"It's so dumb, Darry! I'm sixteen."

"Yup, sixteen alright, with only one thing on your mind."

Darry and Soda turned and Two-bit sighed, the TV was blocked once again. "Uh, excuse me? Can't see." Darry looked down at Two-bit and smiled.

"Alright, Two-bit, take Soda and Sandy on their date."

"What?" Soda asked, outraged. "No way, Darry!"

"Uh," Two-bit chuckled, "I don't know, Darry. Seems like an invasion of privacy-"

Darry help up ten bucks and Two-bit smiled, taking the money.

"Which I do perfectly, com'on Soda, let's pick up your princess."

Soda groaned, frowned at Darry.

. . . . .

"Your Greaser chauffeur Two-bit here and at your service." Two-bit smirked, opening the back door to the black convertible he borrowed from Buck. Sandy nervously looked at Soda and Soda gave a weak smile.

"He's joking right?" Sandy asked.

Soda sighed, "Fraid' so, Baby."

Two-bit giggled, hopping in the driver's seat. When everyone was seated Two-bit started off on a slow drive. After a few minutes of dead silence Two-bit nervously looked in the back seat. Soda and Sandy didn't look too happy as they weren't cuddled together. Two-bit felt bad for tagging along. He knew how crummy Soda must have felt.

He gasped thinking of an idea.

"So, Sandy. Ya' from Tulsa?" Two-bit asked.

"Oh. . . no. I moved her a while ago." Sandy answered. Two-bit smirked, "So, Soda never took you to see the sights?"

Sandy shook her head.

"Oh, boy!" Two-bit smirked, turning sharply on a road that would take the trio to the highway. He cranked up the stereo where a nice melody was playing.

"Ya'll ready to see the sights of Tulsa?" Two-bit asked.

Soda and Sandy shrugged. Soda smiled, when the roof of the car came off so they were driving top-less.

_" I can show you the world "_

Two-bit started looking back at the trio. For now they drove under street lights on the start of the high way.

_" Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, Sandy, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide? "_

Sandy giggled as Soda handed her a flower Soda quickly picked off from a tree they passed.

_" I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder "_

Soon the road adjoined and they were on the free way.

_" Over, sideways and under_  
_On a stolen Corvette ride "_

_" A Greaser world "_

Sandy gasped seeing the lights of the big city, Tulsa. The yellow and white lights from the buildings in the darkness looked like stars on the ground. The wind in their hair and the magic sights made Soda scoot closer to Sandy and he wrapped his arms around her.

_" A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_

Right there Two-bit flicked of a few Socs they passed by

_" Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming "_

Sandy sat up and placed her arms on the back of the car, allowing herself to catch more wind from the speeding car on the high way, her hair blowing in the world as she chimed in with Two-bit's singing.

_" A Greaser world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_that now I'm in a Greaser world with you ."_

Sandy smiled at Soda and Soda grinned back, singing along to Sandy. Two-bit looked back and focused on the driving as he left the highway and started speeding downtown, strangers and pedestrians pointing out to the car speeding by.

_" Now I'm in a Greaser world with you "_

Sandy pointed out a drive in with a large movie playing.

_" Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling "_

She leaned in close to Soda, making the blonde blush.

_" Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_through an endless asphalt fight_

_A whole new world!- "_

Sandy went to clsoe her eyes when it looked like Two-bit would miss the turn, but Soda opened them

_" Don't you dare close your eyes "_

He hummed and took over Two-bit's parts making solely him and Sandy singing.

_" A hundred thousand fights to see_  
_Hold your breath - it gets better "_

_" I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I won't go back to Oakie-City"_

Soda smiled, happily, holding Sandy close to him

_" A Greaser world_  
_Every turn a surprise_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_Every moment gets better "_

Pretty soon the two blondes were singing together as Two-bit slowed the ride down passing through a "privet area" (obviously ignoring the sign) where trees dipped low allowing their flower petals to surround the lovers.

_" I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this Greaser World with you "_

Soda held Sandy's hands. Sandy leaned in closer.

_" A Greaser world_  
_A Greaser world_  
_That's where we'll be_  
_That's where we'll be "_

Soda leaned in closer.

Two-bit smirked, getting an idea.

_" A thrilling chase_  
_A wondrous place "_

Two-bit looked in the rear-view mirror, timing was everything for this moment.

_" For you and me." _

Right when Soda and Sandy were so close for a kiss, Two-bit slammed on the breaks, sending them flying away from each other.

"No kissing, that's what Darry paid me for." Two-bit laughed. Soda groaned and Sandy rubbed the back of her head in pain.

* * *

**R.I.P Robbin Williams. . . . And how did ya'll like the duet with Sandy? I think she might have been a good singer. **

**Reviews, please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
